Elizabeth Webber
Elizabeth Webber Baldwin, R.N. (formerly Lansing & Spencer) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Rebecca Herbst (1997-1998-1999-2000-2001-2002-2003-2004-2005-2006-2007-2008-2009-2010-2011) *Martha Madison (2011) *Rebecca Herbst (2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018-2019) Character History: in 1997 Elizabeth arrives to stay with her grandmother Audrey Hardy and her sister Sarah Webber she quickly develops a crush on Lucky Spencer but Lucky is interested in Sarah on Valentine's day Elizabeth is raped and Lucky helps her recover they become close and eventually fall in love exchanging vows by themselves. in 1998 Elizabeth tells Laura about her rape and Laura comforts her. in 1999 when Lucky is presumed dead Jason Morgan helps Elizabeth deal with her loss Lucky is found alive but pushes away his parents and Elizabeth it is soon evident he has been brainwashed. in 2000 Carly threatens Elizabeth to stay away from Jason. Elizabeth isn't intimidated by Carly. Jason takes Elizabeth on a bike ride. in 2001 Lucky proposes to Elizabeth in an effort to fight the mind control but Helena removes Lucky 's memories of love for Elizabeth. in 2002 Elizabeth fakes her death to help Nikolas Cassadine prove his loyalty to Helena and Lucky 's visions of Elizabeth help him stop Helena 's control. in 2003 Elizabeth stops their wedding when she realizes Lucky has been unable to regain his love for her they try to start over but struggle and Elizabeth breaks up with him after she finds him kissing Sarah. Elizabeth is kidnapped and locked in a crypt and Zander Smith gets trapped with her they set off a gas leak and become intimate when they think they are going to die Elizabeth tries dating Jason but ends things when Jason lies to her Elizabeth falls in love with Ric Lansing and they marry after she gets pregnant Elizabeth miscarries which Ric blames on his brother Sonny Corinthos he kidnaps Sonny 's wife Carly Corinthos and locks her in a panic room in an attempt to steal their unborn child. in 2004 Elizabeth divorce Ric and sleeps with Zander becoming pregnant she and Ric reconcile he agrees to raise the child and they remarry Elizabeth divorces Ric again when she realizes he will not give up his obsession with Sonny. Zander dies in a police shootout Elizabeth gives birth to a son named Cameron Smith and becomes a nurse. in 2005 Elizabeth and Lucky help Nikolas and Emily Quartermaine evade Helena and get back together their financial struggles prompt Elizabeth to become a surrogate mother for Courtney Matthews and Jasper Jacks which upsets Lucky but Elizabeth miscarries they marry but get in a train accident on their way to their honeymoon and Lucky almost dies. in 2006 when Lucky has a serious back injury while trying to save Elizabeth from Manny Ruiz he becomes addicted to painkillers and has an affair with Maxie Jones. in 2007 Elizabeth walks in on them and sleeps with Jason becoming pregnant when Lucky finds out he assumes he's the father and promises to get clean for their baby's sake Elizabeth still divorces him but Lucky tries to win her back after completing rehab the two eventually remarry before Elizabeth gives birth to Jake Webber when her relationship with Jason makes Lucky jealous their marriage falls apart Lucky finds out Jason is Jake's father and he and Elizabeth file for divorce but Lucky agrees to keep the secret about Jake's paternity to protect him after Emily's death Jason and Elizabeth begin a secret relationship and briefly become engaged but Jason decides his life is too dangerous and ends things Lucky and Elizabeth reconcile but Elizabeth is also attracted to Nikolas after she and Lucky get engaged she starts having an affair with Nikolas. Lucky finds out and ends his engagement with Elizabeth. in 2008 Sam tells Elizabeth the russians are here Elizabeth takes Cameron and Jake and hides them while Sam shuts off all the lights and covers the windows Sam takes the shotgun and Elizabeth takes the hand gun and they wait for the russians to break into the house. in 2009 Elizabeth checks on Nikolas after Alfred tells her about Nikolas fall and Nikolas tells Elizabeth that Chewbacca moved in with the Quarteemaines Elizabeth tends to Nikolas 's wounds and when he goes to grab the bandage Elizabeth is pressing upon his skin their hands touch and their eyes lock Elizabeth calls Lucky to GH to tell him that she still believes Chewbacca is up to no good and she is afraid Nikolas is going to get hurt. in 2010 Lucky finds Elizabeth passed out from hypothermia and they learn she is pregnant Elizabeth has to be talked down off the roof by Lucky and is sent to Shadybrook sanatorium Helena switches the DNA test results to say Nikolas is the father and he and Elizabeth start to mend their friendship in time to welcome Aiden Cassadine. Aiden is kidnapped by Franco before Lucky finds him Elizabeth later suspects that Lucky could be Aiden 's father and she runs a DNA test that confirmes it just as she finds out though Jake runs out of the house and gets hit by a car. in 2011 Jake dies in the hospital and Elizabeth is heartbroken she does not share the truth for months coping with her grief and wanting to let Lucky be happy with his new wife Siobhan McKenna when Lucky burns down the Spencer house and accidentally injuries Siobhan. Elizabeth tells him the truth to stop him from drinking though Nikolas does not believe Elizabeth he returns Aiden to her and Lucky then leaves town when Siobhan dies Elizabeth attempts to reconcile with Lucky but he refuses and leaves town Elizabeth accompanies Matt Hunter to a boat party where Lisa Niles throws her overboard but she is saved by Dr. Ewen Keenen. Elizabeth briefly dates Ewen but he kidnaps Elizabeth and reveals he's working for Jerry Jacks. Ewen dies after being shot by Jason who was rescuing Elizabeth. Elizabeth lashed out and really yelled at her brother Steve for packing away Jake's belongings she yelled at Olivia to. in 2012 Elizabeth attempts to reconcile with Jason who is separated from his wife Sam Morgan but Jason says they do not have a future together Elizabeth interferes with Jason's efforts to find Sam's baby in an attempt to get him back but later backs off and helps Jason and Sam reunite with their son Danny. Jason is presumed dead soon after Meanwhile Elizabeth helps student nurse Sabrina Santiago plan the resurrection of the Nurses Ball when A.J. Quartermaine turns up in town. in 2013 Elizabeth is initially hesitant of his return from the dead for Emily's sake but the two eventually from a relationship and start dating until A.J. starts drinking again and Elizabeth broke up with him when Ric came back to town he tried to reconcile with the two dated until Ric was presumed dead. in 2014 Elizabeth started taking care of an amnesiac patient who had facial reconstruction surgery after a car accident he eventually starts calling himself Jake after Elizabeth tells him about her son and the two bonded with no memories and no family looking for Jake he has nowhere to go when he is released from the hospital Elizabeth invites him to stay at her house they begin to grow closer until Ric returns alive in 2015 Elizabeth and Jake are still drawn to each other until Hayden Barnes comes to town and claims Jake is her husband Elizabeth walks away from Jake and resumes dating Ric. Hayden was actually hired by Ric to pretend to be Jake's wife at the Nurses Ball Carly outs Ric's lies and Elizabeth breaks up with him when Elizabeth realizes that she should be with Jake and Nikolas reveals that Jake is actually Jason at first Elizabeth wants to tell the truth but then decides to keep the secret and not tell Jake his real identity she and Jake begin a relationship Elizabeth and Jason's son Jake is found to be alive they are reunited with their son Lucky 's help Elizabeth feels torn about keeping the truth from Jason after they become engaged on their wedding day Jason learns his real identity they don't get married but decide to stay together and figure things out Sam suspects that Elizabeth has known the truth about Jason's identity all along and confronts her then later shares her theory with Jason when Jason confronts Elizabeth she can no longer keep telling the lie and admits all to him unable to handle her deceit Jason leaves Elizabeth but they decide to parent Jake together they become worried when Jake start exhibiting disturbing signs when Elizabeth 's house starts getting vandalized Jason investigates with Sam 's help who points out to Jason that the vandalism could been done by someone inside the house Jason becomes suspicious of Elizabeth but she insists she's not responsible however Jason later realizes that Jake was responsible hoping his parents would get back together when they try to get Jake help he gets hit by a car again and is hospitalized the doctors thought are able to save him and he recovers from his injuries while dealing with losing Jason and Jake's behavior. in 2016 Elizabeth is surprisingly helped by a reformed Franco he listens when Elizabeth is upset and helps with Jake by providing art therapy Elizabeth grows closer to Franco over time and the two start dating when Nikolas is presumed dead Elizabeth blames his wife Hayden for driving Nikolas to desperate measures she finds evidence to get Hayden arrested but is pushed down the stairs during a hospital blackout soon after Hayden is accused but is later cleared when it's determined that Elizabeth was actually attacked by Paul Hornsby. Franco finds out that Hayden and Elizabeth are actually half sister and reveals this to both girls though shocked it does not thaw the animosity they both have for each other when Tom Barker the man who raped her 18 years before is released from prison Franco is desperate to keep Tom away from Elizabeth despite her fear of Tom. Elizabeth asks Franco to stay away from Tom for her sake however Tom is found dead and Franco is accused of murdering him Franco and Elizabeth succeed in getting him exonerated and focus on their relationship Meanwhile Elizabeth grows closer to Hayden when she is diagnosed with a deadly disease and Elizabeth helps take care of her Hayden recovers and when Elizabeth figures out Hayden 's boyfriend Dr. Hamilton Finn is an addict she shares her own experiences with Lucky to help Hayden out. in 2017 Sonny to the rescue. in 2018 Jake and his Dad 's return to Port Charles might be the thing that brings Drew closer to his brother. in 2019 Cameron lays into his mother for marrying a murder. Webber, Elizabeth Webber, Elizabeth Webber, Elizabeth